ViridianCat And Her True Love
by JimAndZazu
Summary: Somtimes wishes do come true.


ViridianCat and her Love  
A/N:I'm writing this story in exchange for another story.I don't own Rayearth.ViridanCat and Ascot belong to ViridianCat.I own Sami.On with the story.  
  
Chapter one.  
It was an ordinary day for a Upet, being stuck in a labartory.Except one Upet speciman Viridian Femiline a.ka. Viridian Cat. Her green coat sparkled as she looked at pictures of the one she loved,Ascot.  
Viridian Cat was obbesed with him, she didn't care that he lived in Cephiro.She knew one, she would go to Cephiro and tell him that she loved him. One day her chance came up, she was offered to go to Tokayo Tower, she agreed.Once it got later she wished to go see Ascot. She quickly turned into a ball of green light, and transported to Cephiro.  
'I made it!I finally made it!' She thought to herself.  
The thing was she couldn't fly.She started to fall, but was caught in the arms of Sami.  
"ViridianCat!We finally get to meet,"They had talked over the internet but never got to see each other in person.  
"Sami?Wheres...."ViridianCat was cut off.  
"Follow me."Was Sami's response.  
So ViridianCat followed Sami around untill they reached a pair of big doors.  
"Ascot?Are you in there?"Sami asked as she knocked on the door.  
"Sorry Sami.Ascot ain't here right now." It was Caldina.  
Sami and ViridianCat continued around Cephiro, untill........  
"ViridianCat?"Sami asked her furry friend.  
"Yes Sami"Was ViridianCat's response.  
"If you were Ascot, where would you have gone?"  
ViridianCat sat down to think.  
1 hour later....  
"I got it! He'd go to the beach!"ViridianCat yelled.  
"Huh?Oh right the beach.Let's go."Sami said waking up.  
They ran to the beach to see Ascot sitting on a cliff.  
ViridianCat started to drool.  
5 minutes later and 20 buckets of drool.  
"I'll talk to him first, alright?"Sami said after she had dried ViridianCat off.  
"Ok"  
Sami walked up the cliff to where Ascot was, with ViridianCat in her arms.  
"Hi Ascot."Sami said very friendly like.  
"Hey Sami.Whats that you have in your arms?"Ascot questioned.  
"Meet speciman Viridian Feline also known as ViridianCat.She has waited all her life to meet you Ascot."  
Ascot stared at ViridianCat and smiled as he picked her up.  
"Why have you wanted to meet me for so long?"Ascot asked ViridianCat.  
"Mew Meow Mew"ViridianCat said siganling Sami to leave.  
"Huh? Do you speak english?"Ascot said petting her.  
"Yes.I do and I said I love you Ascot.And I want to be with you forever."  
"Sami told me all about you ViridainCat and I thought you sounded cute and so I..." Ascot trailed off.  
"So you what?"  
Ascot pulled out a little box and opened it."Will you marry me ViridianCat?"  
ViridianCat gasped and almost fell off the cliff but Ascot saved her.  
"Yes, I will marry you."She kissed Ascot and soon she felt weird all over her body.She passed out.  
When ViridianCat woke up she was lying in a bed with Ascot and Sami by the bed.  
"What happened?"ViridianCat asked.  
"You passed out after I kissed you."Ascot said smiling.  
"ViridianCat,could you feel your head and then look at your hands?"Sami sked smiling.  
"Sure"So ViridianCat did what she was asked to do. And found somthming bizzare had happened.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M NOT A COMPLETE ANIMAL ANYMORE!"ViridianCat screamed.  
"It was a strange reaction you had when you kissed Ascot."  
"The only animal parts you have left is your ears."Ascot pointed out.  
"And now that I'm no longer a upet I can stay here with Ascot"  
Sami pulled out a book."When should I schedule the wedding?"Sami said.  
"As soon as you can"Ascot and ViridianCat said at the same time.  
"That will be in three days,I'll notify everyone."  
Later that day....  
Sami and ViridianCat went looking for the perfect wedding dress.After looking in 5 stores they found it.It was beautiful.It had a gem in the middle that matched the color of her hair,green.  
The day of the wedding....  
"You look great" everyone commented ViridianCat on her dress   
"Hurry up ViridianCat,"Sami hurried her out the door and down the asile.  
Once ViridianCat got to the end of the asile.Clef said all the stuff they say at weddings.  
"Do you Ascot take ViridianCat as your wife?"  
"I do"  
"And do you ViridianCat take Ascot as your husband?"  
"I do!Of course I do!"  
"Then you two may exchange rings and kiss."  
ViridianCat gave Ascot a interseting ring with a picture of her in it.And Ascot gave her one identical to the one she gave him only with a picture of him in it.  
Then they kissed and had a wonderful life.  
  
THE END.  
It's over you can now review. 


End file.
